Forever Hyung
by Miyuki Rei
Summary: Perbedaan itu selalu ada. Segelintir kisah tentang mereka, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Kakak beradik dengan segala perbedaan yang harus mereka terima.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Forever hyung**

 **Starring : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, other**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Drama  
**

 **Lenght : Chapter/Series**

 **Rating : General**

 **-Miyuki Rei-**

 **.**

 **AN : Ff ini terinsipirasi dari novel yang berjudul 'Summer Brezze' karya Orizuka. Jika ada beberapa kesamaan saya mohon maaf, tapi alur dan ide cerita murni dari otak saya yang rada rewel.**

.

.

 _Teruntuk semua orang yang telah mendukung dan memotivasi dan semua orang yang bersedia membaca kisah ini, terimakasih.. -_

 _._

 _._

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

"Lukisan yang indah.." Hyukjae, pemuda itu memandang sebuah lukisan bunga lavender ungu yang sedang bermekaran. Sebuah lukisan yang sederhana namun memikat sehingga ia merasa takjub akan lukisan itu.

"Benar-benar indah." Ia pun menyentuh lukisan itu perlahan mengagumi siapapun yang melukisnya.

"Jangan sentuh lukisan itu."Seorang pemuda lain yang berada tidak jauh dari Hyukjae berkata dengan nada dingin sambil tetap sibuk dengan kanvas yang ada dihadapannya.

'Bagaimana dia tahu? Tch, menyebalkan!' batin Hyukjae

"Jika kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik keluar sekarang juga."

'Arghh.. benar-benar menyebalkan.'

"Tentu saja tidak, eomma menyuruhmu makan malam, mereka sudah menunggu di bawah." Hyukjae berkata sambil mengagumi kamar saudaranya yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan indah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada rasa iri di hatinya melihat saudaranya Kyuhyun mempunyai kemampuan lebih darinya dibidang ini, diam-diam dia mengagumi semua lukisan sang adik.

"Katakan saja aku sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu" Kyuhyun, pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih sibuk menggoreskan kuas berwarna pada kanvas. Hyukjae menghela nafas , ia tahu Kyuhyun akan menolak ajakannya tanpa perlu bantuan cenayang pun ia sudah tahu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

Seakan tahu arah pembicaraan kakaknya, kali ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam dan lebih fokus pada lukisannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini pada kami, Kyu? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku, eomma juga appa?"

'Perasaan?' Kyuhyun rasa perasaannya sudah hilang sejak dia masih kecil, semenjak appa dan eommanya lebih menyayangi kakaknya ketimbang dirinya.

"Perasaan? Hhh, aku sudah kehilangan perasaanku sejak dulu."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, ia sudah bosan dengan topik seperti ini ketika bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya diam sambil memandang dalam mata kelam adiknya.

"K..kau bukan Cho Kyuhyun adikku!" Ujar Hyukjae kecewa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

'Suatu saat.. aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu Hyung.. lebih dari apapun..'

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Forever hyung**

 **Author : Miyuki Rei**

 **Starring : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, other**

 **Genre : Brothership, family**

 **Lenght : Chapter/Series**

 **Rating : General**

 **.**

 **AN : Ff ini terinsipirasi dari novel yang berjudul 'Summer Brezze' karya Orizuka. Jika ada beberapa kesamaan saya mohon maaf, tapi alur dan ide cerita murni dari otak saya yang rada rewel.**

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Kyunghee University

Seorang namja bertubuh kurus tinggi berjalan memasuki gerbang universitas. Penampilannya tampak berantakan dengan rambut sebahu yang acak-acakan dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, dengan malas ia melangkah menuju ruang kelas, lima belas menit lagi jam kuliah bisnis akan dimulai tetapi ia masih berjalan dengan santai melewati lapangan basket.

"Hyukjae.. Fighting.."

"Hyukjae Oppa aku mencintaimu.."

Suara sekelompok gadis yang tengah melihat pertandingan bola basket begitu ramai dan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke lapangan basket, terlihat Hyukjae yang tengah mendrible bola dan memasukan bola ke ring yang disambut gegap gempita para gadis tersebut.

'Seperti biasa, dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.'

"Kyuhyun..."Panggil seorang namja sebayanya dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah temannya itu, ya teman satu-satunya yang di miliki disini.

"Aku membawa kabar gembira untukmu." Ucap Donghae dengan semangat. Dongahe memang tipikal orang yang bersemangat dan selalu optimis. Bahkan ia rela tiga bulan lamanya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kyuhyun hanya untuk menjadi temannya.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Malam ini akan ada pameran lukisan dikota, dan kau tahu? Banyak karya pelukis terkenal dipamerkan di sana. Apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk melihat pameran itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil berpikir, dia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tengah memelas kepadanya saat ini, kemudian dengan malas Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yess! Kutunggu di cafe biasa jam 19.00 malam. Jangan sampai lupa!" Sambung Donghae sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

...

Malam itu Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru dengan celana jeans biru tuanya. Tak lupa dia membawa tas lusuhnya yang berisi kamera DSLR untuk mengabadikan apapun yang ia lihat nanti.

Jam menunjukan pukul 18.55 KST dan Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi ke pameran di kota, di sofa ruang tamu terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah membaca buku tebal tentang bisnis. Matanya berhenti menatap buku tebal itu dan dengan tatapan tidak suka memandang Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ujar Ayah Kyuhyun tegas dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada pameran lukisan di kota malam ini dan aku ingin melihatnya."Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ck, lagi-lagi hal tidak penting. Untuk apa kau jadi pelukis ha? Masa depanmu akan suram. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun malam ini."

Kyuhyun memandang tajam Ayahnya dan dengan berat hati ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan berencana mengabari Donghae ketika sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya terdengar.

"Aku pulang..." terdengar suara Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari pertandingan basketnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Hyukjae? Bagaimana pertandinganmu hari ini? Apakah menang?" tanya Ayahnya dengan antusias.

"Ya, aku menang lagi ayah dan besok sabtu adalah finalnya." Jawab Hyukjae bersemangat tak menyadari bahwa ada Kyuhyun yang iri dengan semua perhatian itu.

'Mereka selalu menganggapku tiada.. selalu begitu.'

...

Hari ini adalah final pertandingan bola basket, dengan paksaan sahabatnya Donghae, Kyuhyun akhirnya mau menonton pertandingan bola basket itu. Meskipun ia sangat malas melihat Hyukjae di lapangan .

"Sepertinya pertandingan ini akan sangat menarik, bukankah begitu Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang ke depan melihat pemain yang tengah bersiap di tengah lapangan.

"Mmm.. sepertinya begitu" balas Kyuhyun malas, sesekali memalingkan mukanya agar tidak bertatapan dengan kakaknya Hyukjae.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar bosan dengan suasana di bangku penonton, ia bosan mendengar sorak sorai para gadis yang memanggil manggil nama Hyukjae dengan penuh semangat. Telingannya seakan gatal dengan semua itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membasuh muka di toilet.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin keluar dari toilet terdengar suara dua orang namja yang tengah berbicara serius sesekali menyebut kakaknya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba ada sebuah perasaan aneh menghinggapi hatinya.

"Menurutmu, apakah kita dapat mengalahkan tim mereka? Mereka sangat kuat apalagi ketua tim mereka Hyukjae. Dia pemain yang gesit dan cerdas. " Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Menurutmu? Apakah kita harus mengalah begitu saja? Sahut seseorang lainnya.

"Mungkin saja, Bagaimana kalau mereka yang menang? "

"Hahaha, kalau itu terjadi.." hening, namja itu mengambil jeda "maka aku akan menghabisi Hyukjae, aku sudah menyiapkan orang untuk membunuh Hyukjae jika ia menang dari kita."

Glekk

Kyuhyun diam, perasaan takut dan khawatir tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

"Apakah mereka akan melakukannya? Tidak.. hal itu tidak boleh terjadi..."

...

...

Pertandingan bola basket berjalan dengan lancar dan meriah, dari bangku penonton terdengar sorak sorai meneriaki pemain favorit mereka masing-masing, terdengar nama Hyukjae mendominasi di ruangan itu.

Waktu pertandingan tinggal lima menit lagi dan hasilnya tim Hyukjae memimpin jauh perolehan angka . Di bangku penonton, Kyuhyun nampak tegang dan tidak berkonsetrasi menonton jalannya pertandingan bola basket, pikirannya melayang jauh pada percakapan dua orang namja yang ia dengar tadi.

'Apa kedua namja itu serius akan membunuh Hyukjae?

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? eotteokhae?'

Kyuhyun meremas jari-jarinya dengan kuat sambil menundukan kepalanya, berharap rasa takut yang mulai menghinggapi hatinya memudar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"A..aku.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya gusar. Donghae diam, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang gelisah dan ketakutan, belum pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini sebelumnya, pasti ada masalah besar yang sedang dihadapi Kyuhyun kali ini. Donghae menghela nafas dan tersenyum..

"Aku adalah sahabatmu, Kyu.. Aku yang memilih untuk menjadi sahabatmu, jadi apapun resiko yang harus aku tanggung, aku akan tetap berdiri disampingmu sebagai sahabatmu. Tidak peduli aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, karena itu adalah pilihanku sejak awal." Donghae diam sebentar menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun dan nampaknya kata-katanya mulai bereaksi pada Kyuhyun kini Kyuhyun menatap manik matanya dengan sendu.

"Kau adalah sahabatku terlepas apakah kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat atau tidak aku tak peduli."Donghae tersenyum

"Hae.." mata Kyuhyun kini mulai berkabut ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk namja yang sudah ia anggap hyung nya sendiri ini

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Hae.. selamanya akan tetap begitu.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, senyum yang amat tulus.

"Benarkah?" wajah Donghae berubah menjadi childish

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Donghae.

"Hae.. bolehkah aku meminta tolong untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidupku?"

"Mwo?"

...

"Syukurlah, kita menang.."Ujar hyukjae sumringah.

"Ya.. ini semua berkatmu hyukjae, leader basket hebat kita."ujar So Ha teman satu timnya.

"Tidak.. semua ini berkat kerja keras dan perjuangan kita semua, tanpa salah satu diantara kita berada disini, kita tidak akan menang.."

"Kau hebat Hyukjae.. terima kasih"

"Hyukjae,," panggil lawan Hyukjae yang bernama Yonghwa, dia adalah ketua dari tim yang ia kalahkan hari ini. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara dilihatnya Yonghwa datang menghampirinya.

"Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar kepadamu?"

"Ya tentu."

"Maksudku hanya berdua saja, bolehkah?"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya. Akhirnya Hyukjae mengikuti Yonghwa menuju sebuah gudang tua dikampusnya yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Hyukjae mencium gelagat tidak baik dari Yonghwa tapi ia menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"tanya Hyukjae curiga.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu Lee-Hyukjae."balas Yonghwa dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Terimakasih, kau juga lawan yang hebat."

"Hahaha.. baiklah, aku tahu itu, untuk itu aku membawamu kemari. Aku mempunyai kado spesial untukmu."

Dari arah berlawanan muncul empat orang namja berbadan besar dengan sebuah kayu balok ditangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka begitu menyeramkan dengan tato besar dilengan mereka.

"Yah.. sebelumnya marilah make a wish, membuat keinginan terakhir sebelum kau mati Hyukjae! Hahaha. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia Lee-Hyukjae leader basket kita! hahaha."

Empat orang itu mengepung Hyukjae dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Kkau.."

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dari belakang, seorang bertubuh besar memukul punggungnya dengan balok kayu, tidak tinggal diam namja disampingnya memukul kakinya sehingga ia tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

Pukulan demi pukulan Hyukjae terima, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa saat ini, serangan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi itu menyebabkan Hyukjae tidak mampu menggerakkan anggota badannya lagi ia hanya tergolek lemas di tanah sambil memegang perutnya yang teramat sakit.

"Hyukjae!"

Saat kesadarannya mulai menurun ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelingannya.. suara adiknya Kyuhyun.

'Apakah itu benar suara Kyuhyun? Jika benar kumohon pergilah dari sini Kyu~ jeball..'

"Hentikan!" teriak Kyuhyun marah pada keempat orang yang telah memukuli kakaknya. Matanya menatap nanar pada empat orang itu, tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan mata Hyukjae kakaknya, kakak yang selama ini ia jauhi, dan berusaha untuk ia benci, hari ini Kyuhyun ingin melindungi orang itu.. Ya. Dia ingin melindungi kakaknya, sekuat apapun dia membenci Hyukjae dia tidak akan pernah bisa, karena dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Hyukjae adalah kakak yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun, baginya Hyukjae adalah pahlawan, disaat semua orang mencela dan membencinya Hyukjae tetap berada disisinya bahkan setelah semua pelakuannya pada Hyukjae selama ini.

'Aku akan melindungimu Hyung.. walaupun nyawa taruhannya, aku tak peduli, kau lebih berarti dari nyawaku sekalipun.'

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi kakaknya saat ini. Entah mendapat kekuatan dan keberanian darimana ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju empat orang yang sedang memukuli kakaknya. Ia memukul mereka semua dengan membabi buta.

"Cepat pergi dari sini.. aku akan menahan mereka, cepat!"

"T..tapi Kyu."

"Kumohon cepatlah pergi Hyung.." suara Kyuhyun melembut. Hyukjae memandang bola mata Kyuhyun dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan adiknya sendiri disini.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku adalah kakakmu.. selamanya begitu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adikku sendiri dalam kesulitan." Hyukjae tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi disaat seperti ini, karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil

'Kau memang Hyung terbaik.' Batin Kyuhyun

"Drama yang mengharukan" Yonghwa memandang dengan tatapan jijik sekaligus iba "Sayang.. kalian harus mati disini."

"Ck.. dasar bocah bodoh.. kau tak akan menang melawan kami. Hahaha"

Keempat orang tersebut dengan segera mengepung dan menyerang Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae dari segala arah. Pukulan bertubi-tubi membuat Kyuhyun lengah dan akhirnya terjatuh,

"Dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau melindunginya, hah? Itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawamu pada kami. Hahaha.." ucap salah satu dari orang itu dan menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan keras

"Apa karena dia kakakmu hah? Kakak? Bahkan dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu saat ini.. coba lihat dia, lihat kakak kesayanganmu itu.. DIA SUDAH HAMPIR MATI hahaha." Orang itu menjambak rambut Kyuhyun untuk melihat kakaknya yang telah terbaring sambil merintih kesakitan.

'Kumohon bertahanlah Hyung.. Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku, eomma dan appa..'

" dia adalah kakakku dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mati karena orang brengsek sepertimu!" Kyuhyun meludahi orang itu.

"Kurang ajar! Bunuh anak ini.."

Kembali pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah babak belur, Kyuhyun hanya bisa merunduk kesakitan saat namja- namja itu memukulnya. Tubuhnya kali ini benar-benar remuk redam. Tubuhnya kini sudah sampai diambang batas ketahanannya. Kesadarannya kini tak lebih dari lima persen, perlahan pandangannya mengabur, semakin gelap dan gelap. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara peluru yang ditembakan

'Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?'

"Cihh, omong besar! Mati kau anak muda.. hahahaha."

DORRR

"KYU~"

"JANGAN BERGERAK! LETAKAN SENJATA KALIAN!"

Bersamaan dengan ditembaknya peluru itu, Donghae datang dan langsung merengkuhnya.

"Kyu... bertahanlah jebal... bertahanlah Kyu."

"Kau menepati janjimu Hae... Aku bang..ga men..jadi sa..habatmu."Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ya, aku menepati janji konyolku ini, jadi kumohon bertahanlah !"

"Aku sangat le..lahh Hae. Di..mana Hyuk..jae hyung? Aku ingin melihatnya.."

Entah kekuatan darimana Hyukjae yang terkulai lemas ditanah dengan sisa kemampuannya. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati Kyuhyun, adiknya. Merengkuh tubuh lemah adiknya yang penuh darah dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku disini Kyu.. Hyung disini.. jebal bertahanlah sebentar lagi..." Air mata Hyukjae jatuh bergitu saja melihat kondisi adiknya yang sangat memprihatinkan. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Hyukjae... Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Pertama kalinya sejak dia memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan 'Hyung' sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Hyukjae menangis, hanya untuk kondisinya yang memalukan ini. Ia benci itu.

"Ya, aku disini Kyu.. aku disini.."

"Go..gomawo.. gomawo sudah menjadi hyung yang baik bagiku.. Mi..mianhae aku belum bisa menjadi d..dongsaeng yang baik bagimu. Mm..mianhae."

Gelap

Saat itu pula suara tangisan dan jeritan Hyukjae berbaur dengan suara tembakan peluru lainnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note : Hai!^^ berapa lama Rei ngilang dari dunia per-FF-an? Haha, sebenernya ini udah jadi dari zaman bahula dulu. Mengingat ini adalah Ff zaman mesolitikum/apalah/ yang Rei remake sedemikian rupa. Tapi hasilnya tetep aja absurd kan?**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah fave, follow dan review Fict abal ini. Berkat kalian saya kembali/crys**

 **Thanks To :** **Atik1125, Guest (1), jihyunelf, hyunnie02, Guest (2), Syuku,**

 **Wonhaesung Love, isroie106, LeeDHKyu**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaaaaa^^**


End file.
